This invention relates to providing a system for improved remote controls. More particularly this invention relates to providing a system for remote control transmitters embedded in replaceable vehicle components that are powered only during use.
Typically, vehicle gate (garages, gates) and other conveniences are automatically controlled in response to a signal, particularly a coded radio frequency signal.
Presently, no system exists that allows a user to install a remote control transmitter in a vehicle, powered by the vehicle electrical system, without cutting and splicing wires in the vehicle electrical system. Presently, no system exists for quickly and easily adapting a vehicle to transmit a control signal in response to the driver flashing the high-beam headlights without cutting and splicing wires in the vehicle electrical system.
Therefore, a need exists for a system that allows a user to install a remote control transmitter in a vehicle, powered by the vehicle electrical system, without cutting and splicing wires in the vehicle electrical system. Further, a need exists for a system that allows a user to quickly and easily adapt a vehicle to transmit a control signal in response to the driver flashing the high-beam headlights without cutting and splicing wires in the vehicle electrical system.